Ever After
by anotherweasley
Summary: Homicide/L&O SVU-Munch is going through some strange times.


Ever After  
By: Olivia  
  
"The dream crossed twilight between birth and dying."-T. S. Eliot-"Ash-Wednesday"  
  
"Every profession in which a man is in constant danger of losing his life has something fine about it."-Oscar Wilde  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Munch walked into the Baltimore Homicide squad room and wondered what the hell he was doing here. Sure he had sworn he'd never step foot again in Charm City and he hadn't, except for when Gee was shot. That had been extenuating circumstance. But how the hell had he gotten back here?  
  
"Detective Munch. Wonderful to see you."  
  
Munch froze as the sea of people parted to reveal Gee. He had a big grin on his face at the sight of Munch. Gee put his arm around Munch. "Come on. We've been waiting for you."  
  
Munch was speechless. Gee back from the dead? Munch tried desperately to remember if he had been smoking, ah, his herbal refreshments, shortly before all this occurred. He didn't think he had. And that scared him.  
  
Gee lead him back to the coffee room. When Munch saw Crossetti and Felton sitting there, smoking, playing cards he came to a sudden stop. This was not happening.  
  
"Hi, John," said Crossetti with a big grin. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah, John, have a seat," said Felton.  
  
Gee gently sat Munch down in the fourth chair at the table and then took his own seat.  
  
"This is not happening," said Munch out loud.  
  
Gee looked at Munch sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but it is. This is what you get for playing the hero, John. Taking a bullet for your partner. What's his name again?"  
  
"Fin," said Felton as he laid a card down.  
  
"That's right, Fin. What kind of name is Fin any way?" asked Crossetti.  
  
"It's a nickname," stated Munch.  
  
"That's good," said Felton starting to laugh. "We didn't know if he slept with the fishes, if you know what I mean."  
  
Everyone chuckled at Felton's attempt at a joke except Munch who was still unbelieving that this was all happening.  
  
"Any way," said Gee after their chuckles had died down, "it was very self sacrificing of you."  
  
"Here, here!" echoed Felton and Crossetti.  
  
"So I'm dead," Munch said with as much finality and conviction as he could muster. He had gotten the words out and yet he still couldn't bring himself to totally believe it.  
  
"Dead as a doornail, my friend," said Felton.  
  
"We were wondering who would be sitting in that fourth empty chair and now we know," said Crossetti.  
  
"I have to admit that I'm a little surprised I'm back here. I mean I was shot in New York City," said Munch. The whole shoot out was coming back to him. He and Fin were walking down the street following a suspect. They split up. Munch came back to meet up with Fin saw the perp aiming a gun at Fin who, unaware of the danger, would be unable to pull his own gun in time. Without a thought he raced and threw himself in front of Fin, taking the bullet. But there was no time to dwell on this matter.  
  
"You can take the man out of Charm City..." began Felton.  
  
"But you can't take Charm City out of the man," finished Crossetti with a grin.  
  
"We were all surprised when you left Balto to go to New York City and join the Special Victims Unit," said Gee. "Thought you'd be a Baltimore Homicide Detective your whole life."  
  
"I never really understood that Special Victims Unit," said Felton. "Aren't all victims 'special?'" asked Felton.  
  
Before Munch could reply his wooden chair fell apart sending Munch crashing to the floor. His three concerned friends got up and helped Munch back to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry," said Munch deadpanned, "My ass seems to have broken the fall."  
  
Gee was shaking his head when Munch suddenly noticed that his surroundings seemed to be disappearing. A brilliant white light was filling the room.  
  
"Hey, what's going on!" exclaimed Munch worriedly.   
  
"It just wasn't meant to be," said Gee. "At least not right now."  
  
"What?" asked Munch.  
  
"See ya later, Munch," said Felton.  
  
"Hey, Munch, I need to tell you who shot Lincoln..." began Crossetti. But he never got the chance to finish.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Munch blinked his eyes a few times. He ached all over. He didn't remember feeling this bad before. Nor did he remember lying on his back. Munch's eyes flew open.  
  
"Ahhh!" Munch yelled weakly.  
  
When he had opened his eyes, Fin's face had been looming right in front of his searching for any sign of consciousness. It was not the first sight Munch ever wanted to see upon waking up, and yet it was a good thing. Munch was back.  
  
"Not exactly the response I had been anticipating," said Fin deadpanned.  
  
"Sorry," said Munch, "You scared me."  
  
It was then that Munch saw the concerned faces of his current collegues-Stabler, Benson, and Cragen surrounded him.  
  
"We scared you? You scared us. We thought you'd be playing the harps right about now," said Stabler.  
  
"You forget, I don't play the harp," yawned Munch. He was slipping back into unconsciousness. The drugs were taking their affect.  
  
A nurse popped her head in, "You really need to let the Detective get his rest now."  
  
The others nodded their acknowledgement and prepared to get out of the room.  
  
"Glad you're back in the land of the living," said Benson.  
  
"You have no idea," said Munch softly as his eyes closed.  
  
Benson and Stabler left with Cragen. Only Fin remained with Munch. Fin put his hand on Munch's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for taking the bullet for me, Munch. You shouldn't have though. I owe you big time. And it's a good thing you're still alive so I don't have to kick your ass."  
  
Munch slowly nodded his acknowledgement at Fin's words.  
  
"What a long strange trip it's been," slurred Munch as he drifted back into sleep.  
  
Fin just shook his head smiling. He was relieved. Munch was going to be okay. Fin would have missed Munch as his partner. They were an odd pair, but it worked somehow.  
  
"You can say that again. Pleasant dreams," said Fin to a now sleeping Munch as he left the hospital room. 


End file.
